


Seven minutes in heaven

by NH_Girl_2407 (Corona_2407)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, Lemon, Lime, Love, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corona_2407/pseuds/NH_Girl_2407
Summary: Draco is  not a big fan of stupid party games. And now, he is stuck in this pitch-dark broom closet with Granger. How annoying can a day just be?





	1. Seven minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling.The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I thank J.K. Rowling for writing my always favorite books. Without those, my stories would not exist.
> 
> This is one of my first translations into English. My first language is German and I really hope, that I have not totally screwed up. So please keep that in mind while reading and be nice :) Thanks

 

 

  
Oh, great. That's great!

I know exactly, why I don't actually participate in something like that. As if it wasn't bad enough already to celebrate these stupid house parties and to invite all the seventh-graders from the other houses, in the spirit of the newly won peace of the magic world. . . bla bla bla. . . .  
No, I idiot let Blaise talk me into taking part in this stupid, stupid child's game in a flash of total mental darkness, and now I'm stuck in a closet.

With Granger.

Oh wait, no - not just with Granger, but with a stupidly giggling and even-more-than-usual-annoying Granger, who obviously had a glass of wine too much. Seven minutes in heaven is the name of the game I heard about for the first time today. I laugh. Rather seven minutes in hell, I'd say.  
  
Honestly, that went way too fast! A few seconds ago, Granger had turned a bottle giggling, the thing has then pointed at me and already we were pushed by the others under loud screaming in the specially conjured closet here. It's pitch dark, and it’s also really tight in here. I touch Granger's shoulder at the slightest movement and moan in annoyance. Only 15 seconds have passed and I hope these seven minutes will pass quickly.

„What's so funny, Granger?", I whisper at her and stare in the direction where I suspect her face. I can't know exactly, because I really can't see anything at all.

„Oh…“, she laughs and I'm so annoyed. „...you know Malfoy, I don't think we'll ever get out of here!" What's she talking about?

„What are you talking about?", I express my thoughts and lean with folded arms to the wall in my back. Even sitting is too tight in here, damn it! But instead of giving me an answer, she just keeps giggling and I wonder if she's lost her mind. And why in Slytherin's name does the Mudblood actually get drunk? I would have guessed, that she hadn't been drunk even once in her life, but apparently I underestimated this know-it-all Gryffindor.

„God, please let the six and a half minutes go by quickly", I send a mumbled prayer into the darkness and I am hardly surprised, as Granger next to me bursts into a loud laugh and after a short while gasps for air. I find this one-sided conversation more than just annoying and what I also hate, is the fact that she supposedly laughs at me.

„Granger, what the hell is there to laugh about? Can't you just shut up until we can get out of here? To endure your presence is bad enough already!" I'm really mad and I'm gonna hex Blaise into the next century later this day.

„I'm. . . I'm sorry, Malfoy, but it's so weird!" She tries to get herself under control, which doesn't seem to work out very well to me, because I feel her body vibrating at my side, but I can't move any further away. So I try to ignore what I don't really do well, because I realize she's turned to me now and damn it again- her breasts are grazing my right upper arm and in this moment I'm probably registering for the first time in my life, that Hermione Granger is actually and truly a girl with breasts.

I'll hold my breath for a moment. Crap. Luckily, she and her female attributes have already gone astray, as far as possible in this narrow space, but her voice is now closer than before, as she speaks straight to my direction.

„You have no idea how this game works, Malfoy, do you?"

„Of course I know how it works, Granger. We have to hang around here for about six minutes in this broom closet, until we finally get out again. How about you shut up for that long?"

„Oh Malfoy…“ Granger sighs pitifully and giggles again. If I could see her neck, I'd probably strangle mher. „I almost feel sorry for you!" Okay, that's enough. Furiously I hurry forward and grasp on good luck in the air and actually I get to grasp her at her shoulders.

„Granger, could you stop talking in riddles for once? What the hell are you trying to tell me?" I'm increasingly losing control, but I've never been particularly gifted at maintaining the composure when it comes to Potter and his sidekicks. For Salazars sake, this trio pisses me off.

„You‘re not going to like this, Malfoy!" Granger's voice is now sweet and I suspect terrible things.

„Let me worry about that by myself.“ My voice is just a growl and my grip around her shoulders increases. I'm so close to just shaking her, but I can still just suppress the urge. Granger takes a deep breath.

„This game is all about doing seven minutes of indecent things in the closet, Malfoy!" By Merlin, her words strike me in the face like a punch and I let her go, so quickly as if I had burned myself. I mean, I'm not a complete idiot, of course I had thought of something like that, but hearing Granger saying it, is a completely kind of different thing.

„Well, Granger?" I try to make my voice sound as bored as possible. „Actually, we can just waiste the time, what we're gonna do here for the next five minutes!" Granger giggles again and I hate the fact, that we are not allowed to have our wands with us, because they were all confiscated before the game so that nobody cheats. I wish her the plague on her throat.

„Yeah, well…“, she starts and I can almost feel her twisting her eyes. „…but THAT works only with the Muggle version.“

I suspect something terrible. „What are you trying to tell me?" My voice sounds slightly panicked and from now on the cold sweat breaks out.

„Sooooo…“, Granger pushes around and I rest my head on the wall where I lean and close my eyes, whereby in the dark it does not matter if they are open or closed, but if you want to die, you have to do it with your eyes closed, I think. „…with the Muggle version, it's easy. You can just waiste the time and leave the room after seven minutes, but with the magic version, the rules are different. Either you've kissed at least once, and I mean a real kiss, if you know what I mean, or the door just stays closed and the time doubles. If nothing happens again in the next 14 minutes, the same - then the room stays closed for another 28 minutes and so on.“ She clatters down the details as if she had learned them by heart, but anything else would have surprised me, as Granger is a book on two legs. Her brain has to be huge, because that's where she seems to store everything she's ever read or heard. In this particular case, however, I would have preferred to not receive an answer.

„Fuck, we'll never get out of here!", I curse, but the only thing Granger has to oppose, is another giggle. Stupid, sloppy Granger.

„I told you!", is her short answer little bit later and that’s all. I try to concentrate, so that I can think straight to somehow find a way out of this misery, but I am painfully aware, that there is obviously no fucking way out. I realize what that means, and if I just had a little more room here, I would just collapse, but just falling over is not an option. From Granger comes from time to time an amused snorting and I envy her at the moment for her intoxication, because that would make the things definitely more bearable.

All right, what options do I have? Either we are stuck here until some higher power lets us out of the closet, which may take a long time, because it is the weekend and until we have to come to class on Monday, another little eternity passes, which I do not want to spend with Granger under any circumstances. The second option is to just get it over quickly and painlessly. Merlin... I'm losing a barely audible, whining sound. What have I done to deserve this? And why is the mudblood laughing again?

„Granger – it SUCKS!“, I rage angrily and out of nowhere my rage rises to immeasurable proportions. I clench my fists and slowly try to count to ten, but I don't get that far.

„You just realized you have to kiss me and there's no way around it, is there, Malfoy?" Why the hell is she so unimpressed? It doesn't seem to interest her at all, that this means at the same time, that she also has to kiss me. I breathe in and out deeply. Well, then, I'll just get it over with. After all, it's dark and maybe I can manage not to think it's Granger.

“Well, Granger…“ My voice sounds resigned and I try to imagine where her face is, when I turn in her direction. We are now facing each other and my hand slowly reaches forward. I graze her hair and find her head, which I hold with both hands. Shit, I'm gonna kiss Granger now! My stomach makes a funny backflip and I try not to let it show how much this takes me with it.

„Just get it over with, Malfoy!" She's laughing again, that bitch. She wouldn't be so clarified without the damn alcohol, I'm sure. Slowly I approach her face with mine and the closer I get to her, the more my brain goes crazy. I try to banish any thought of what I am able to do here from my head. I now feel her breath on my face and it seems to me that she is not quite so unimpressed by the situation, because the closer I get to her, the more her breathing accelerates. I am sure that our lips will touch right now and I am almost happy, that it will be over soon, when suddenly a loud ‚dong‘ sounds and we both flinch together.

„What the hell…“, it doesn't drive off me quite eloquently and as if struck by lightning I drive up again, but I still hold her head with my hands, after all I don't want to have to search again. But what does Granger do? Right, she's giggling like a jerk again and I'm just staring at her. So theoretically. Practically, I can't see anything.

„Well, Malfoy, I guess that's bad luck, cause the seven minutes are up. Congratulations, you just won another 14!"

„That's not true," I hear myself say, but I only suspect that it's my voice, because at the moment I sound more like a whining toddler who's had his toy broom stolen.

„I think so", Granger says amused and I want to crush her stupid head between my hands. „I'd love to see your shocked face now", she says, and the rage on her whips through my body like poison. I growl up threateningly and move half a step forward and presumably that was a mistake, because her body now meets a resistance in the shape of the wall and she is now caught between this and me. She gasps in surprise and immediately tense up. I feel the curvature of her breasts on my upper body and hear how her breathing accelerates. Granger's body feels soft and warm under my own and the fact, that I don't really dislike it, surprises me now.

„Is your laughter finally gone?", I murmur and before I can even realize what's happening here, my lips are crashing on hers and Granger makes a surprised sound, that goes through my marrow and leg. Shit, her lips are damn soft and I only notice, that I'm pushing her with my whole body. Not only her lips are soft, but also her breasts, the rest of her body and her cheeks under my palms. Our lips don't move, just lie on top of each other, but the moment she obviously wants to say something, because she opens her mouth slightly and tries to push herself away from me, I just press my lips harder on her and push my tongue into her mouth. Granger goes on another surprised wheeze that seamlessly turns into a moan and I can't believe I'm thinking that, but that actually turns me on.

Fuck.

Our tongues tease each other and I am surprised to notice, that Granger smells like a damn flower meadow.

In the spring.

After the rain.

It's downright beguiling and the feeling of kissing her in a broom closet intoxicates me in a way, I never thought this would be possible. Probably because it's illegal. That's the problem with forbidden things, that you get the most pleasure out of them. My brain is strangely clouded and without thinking about it, I grab her hair with one hand and with the other I slowly descend to her side and grab her by the hip, just to close the remaining inches between us. Electrifying flashes twitch through my body as I feel her hands on my sides and fucking shit, Granger just puts them shamelessly under my shirt. Her fingers are suddenly everywhere, circling my spine and flying light as a feather over my side to my abdominal muscles, which harden immediately under her gentle touch. Completely caught up in my own emotions, I growl excitedly and at the same time am deeply shocked, because who would have thought, that such a little smooching with Granger could upset me so much? But it does, and Blaise will die for it, I swear.

The moment I realize, that I don't care at all that I'm making out with her in this closet and admit that I like it too, is also the moment I let my hands wander deeper and deeper until they embrace her perfect bottom. With a quick movement I lift her and put her on my hip to pin her between me and the wall. Surprised she gasps and for a short moment we interrupt the kiss. Granger now clings to my body with her legs and one hand, the second hand is buried in my hair and destroys my hairstyle, but to be honest I don't care at the moment. My fuses are blowing so slowly and my thoughts are doing more than just indecent things to her. Fuck, I am hard and as if by myself my right hand looks for the way under her top, where she finds nothing but warm, soft skin. The air around us is electrically charged and my mouth begins to wander. I take her neck in fittings, draw small circles with my tongue over her carotid artery and elicit a hoarse moan from her. Oh, yes, Granger, that's it!

Her grip in my hair gets stronger and she pulls it until my scalp protests. The slight pain only fuels the fire in me all the more and while I press my body against her I enclose her breast from which only a thin lace fabric separates me and I moan mentally, because I would have expected a lot, but not lace lingerie on Granger. Okay, it's official. My morale grabbed my mind at the moment and ran away screaming loudly.

„Damn it, Granger…“ I'm pressing it out with the utmost effort and I'm really struggling to control myself right now. This place ain't going well for long. Actually I should know better, but rational thinking is simply not possible in this situation and therefore I grab her top at the hem and pull it up over her head in a flowing movement. She's helping me, and I'll be damned for my next thought, but I want her. For Salazars sake, I don't know if I've ever wanted anything like Granger right now.

„Draco…“ Her head sinks to my shoulder and breathing heavily she wheezes my name and this from her mouth sends me straight to hell. Heaven be damned - this game will be my downfall! I impatiently pull on the thin fabric that complains about her bra, uncover her left breast, and drive my thumb over her nipple, which stretches out expectantly towards me. Granger moans again and bites me slightly in the place between shoulder and neck and sends an electric shock through my body, directly into my loins. I am intoxicated by my feelings and in my head there is no more room for doubts or insecurities.

Hastily I feel with my free hand for the button on her jeans and the moment it jumps up a loud ‚dong‘ rips me right out of my intoxication. What the hell is this? No! No! No! No, no, no, no! This must now absolutely and simply not be true at all! Serious? I freeze in movement and Granger takes her lips from my neck. Only a few seconds later the door on my left jumps open a tiny narrow crack and a glistening beam of light falls on Granger, in whose face I am now gazing in amazement. She still gasps excitedly, and her half-bare breast rises and descends hectically. None of us makes any effort to detach ourselves from the other and we remain motionless in this position.

„Fuck“, I curse quietly and just keep staring at her. I should drop her off and run out, but I can't.

Yes, I can! But I don't want to.

This realization hits me like a punch in the face and I close my eyes tortured. What have I actually done in my life, to be double punished that night? Before I understand what she is up to, Granger leans on her side and reaches for the doorknob with her right hand, which is not a big problem, as the room is really tiny and only a second later there is complete darkness again, because she has closed the door again and a loud crack confirms to me, that the locking mechanism has been released.

“What?“, I ask perplexed. I really don't quite understand, but I think you have to look into it, because my brain is not really well supplied with blood right now. Granger laughs out loud, just like she laughed before and I wonder briefly if she is still capable of clear thoughts.

„The good thing about the magic version of this game is, that you can just close the door again. Didn't I mention that?", she giggles and now I really don't understand anything anymore, but she wouldn't be Granger if she didn't put off the right explanation afterwards. I feel her lips close to my ear and her following words are only a whisper. “You got 28 minutes, Draco. Make them count!"

Merlin and Mother Morgana, I love this game!


	2. 28 minutes in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter of my broom closet fic. Enjoy

 

 

“You got 28 minutes, Draco. Make them count!"

Merlin and Mother Morgana, I love this game!

I don't have the slightest idea, what Granger has been up to, but let's be honest, I can't think clearly for a long time and that's why I don't give a fuck at the moment. I'm burning inside right now and it's just this mudblood that just closed the door again. I'll do one hell of a thing and ask her, what she was thinking and what the hell she's hoping for.  
Good luck Granger, there's no mercy left now!

Angered by her hands, kneading along my shoulders, I growl excitedly and take her lips again in misery. With the kiss she takes me completely for herself and for a moment I forget, that time is running because I just give in to the feeling of tasting and feeling Granger. This isn't the fucking way I imagined it to be. Not that I ever imagined what it would be like to kiss Granger. . . oh, you know.

Without interrupting the kiss, I carefully put her down so that she can stand on her own legs again. My left shoulder acknowledges the whole thing with a short stabbing pain, because despite the fact that I had pinned her to the wall, I held her all the time. Fuck it, I'll take that kind of pain any time. I let my hands wander over her body to her back, where I'm looking for the cursed clasp on her bra, but there's nothing there. Granger interrupts the kiss and - how could it be otherwise - laughs.  
How I hate her.

“In the front", she says and then - I just can't believe that this is really happening - she herself opens the clasp on the front, whereupon she touches the annoying piece of fabric from her shoulders, I suppose, as far as I can judge this here in the dark. God, I don't think anything's gonna shock me today. When I got up this morning, I would have laughed at anyone, who would have dared to tell me, that Granger would peel her lace bra in front of me today, but that's exactly what just happened and that realization only makes me groan hoarse and my arousal presses painfully against my jeans. Damn, this is gonna be my certain death, I just know it. Goodbye beautiful life, I can abdicate directly, because Granger is just undressing in front of me and I can't even see it, damn it!

“Granger…” I begin, as my hands embrace her soft breasts, which feel wonderful and just right between my kneading fingers. What was I going to say? Oh, yes. “. . . what are we doing here?" My voice sounds strangely rough.

Her hands pull on my shirt and only reluctantly I let go of her to help her pull it over my head.

“I’m sorry, Malfoy, but I'm not going to start sex education now.” This time she's not laughing, but she's obviously amusing herself about me, or herself, I can't put it that way. That know-it-all bitch!  
Fuck! The hands of said bitch are just opening the buttons of my jeans and touching my hard throbbing excitement as if by chance. I have to die. Right away. Where the hell is that Dark Lord when you need him? But of course I am not released from sudden death, but remain stuck here in my personal hell with Granger.

My jeans are now crumpled up to my ankles and without thinking much about it, I pick up exactly where I left off before the damn door jumped open, at Granger's pants. She has buried her hands in my hair in the meantime and entangles me in an all-consuming kiss as I slowly push her jeans over her perfect butt and she helps me by kicking the annoying garment, including the shoes, off her legs and only with the utmost effort can I detach myself from her. I dig out the last remnant of my mind - the one that hasn't run away screaming - and just can't believe I'm saying this now.

“Granger, if we do this now. . . so. . . I think it would be better if we didn't. . . you're drunk. . . “ So much for my eloquence. In addition to my ability to think, my ability to speak has also gone. Granger, on the other hand, seems to have no problem forming complete sentences.

“Draco Malfoy the gentleman. That I’ll live to see that!”, she snorts amusedly and grabs the waistband of my boxer shorts completely brazenly to pull me back to herself and our lips meet again while our half-naked bodies collide.

“I’m serious. . .”, I press out between kisses and again embrace her ass, which is also wrapped in lace. Fuck, why is she wearing that? And what color do you think her underwear is? Why does my brain form such thoughts? I'm going crazy. Definitely. But she just moans in my mouth and doesn't make the slightest effort to stop it.

“Granger”, I say now slightly gruffly and this time she finally answers and I just know that she's rolling her eyes right now, can literally feel it.

“First of all, Malfoy, I'm not drunk, just maybe a little tipsy. Second, it's nice that you're obviously worried about my honor, but that's completely unnecessary as I'm not really interested in that right now and nobody would believe us here anyway, so there are no problems and third, you can now choose, if you'd rather just stare at the black wall for the remaining time in this chamber or fuck me against that wall. Your choice!"

The earth has just stopped turning and my view of the world, which has been shaking for the last half hour anyway, has just split into a thousand small parts. She didn't say that now, did she? OR? That couldn't possibly have just come from Granger's otherwise so cheeky and know-it-all mouth! I don't know how long I just stand there - still with my hands on her shapely butt - and must look like a fish on dry land, because my mouth opens and closes continuously, because I just don't want to think of any words for it. Luckily, she can't see me.

“Oh, fuck it. . .”, I think. . . I say. . . I don't know! This is the moment when I finally decide to let go of thinking and talking for today and without me being able to influence it myself what I'm doing here now, I rush at her and suddenly Granger is everywhere. In my mouth, under my demanding hands, in my misty head. . .

I impatiently pull the last of her underwear off her body and she does the same to me right away so that we can kick the chaos of clothes on the floor into the next corner in complete harmony and without thinking any further, I grab her again to lift her. As she had done before and as if she had never done anything else, her bare legs entwine around me and I feel her warm, damp heat now at my rock-hard and joyfully twitching arousal. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't back down now. I press her fervently against the cold wall and grab between us with my left hand. My fingers dip between her thighs and with moderate pressure I begin to massage her, which in turn makes her groan. Panting violently, she drops her head on my shoulder and I almost believe that everything has been done anyway, because I can't stand the burning pull in my loins for long anymore, but as so often since we are stuck here in this cursed chamber, this Gryffindor surprises me.

With a nimble movement she reaches for my hand and directs it from her lap. “No. . . time!", she just gasps and damn it, she's right, because I have no idea how long we've been in here and when the door jumps open again. I grab her tighter to keep her pushing against the unyielding wall and try to get myself into the right position breathing heavily. Granger's small, warm hand closes by itself around my pulsating length and directs me in the right direction.

And then, time stands still.

With a long, strong push I immerse myself completely in her and I am sure that this is hell and not heaven, because everything in me burns with light. I have to bring up all my self-control, so, that I don't come immediately and don't move an inch at first. Granger breathes heavily at my neck and digs her fingernails firmly into my back, while we remain motionless for a moment and give ourselves the time for a few seconds, to somehow come to terms with this.

When I am sure that I have so far under control not to screw things up completely, I slowly retreat only to push myself forward again a moment later. With steady, firm movements I push into her and feel nothing but Granger's hot narrowness around me, which completely robs me of my mind. My fuses blow and my movements become faster, wilder, more passionate and at some point I don't know where I am anymore, let alone my name. Her quiet moaning goes through my marrow and leg and in an even staccato I push again and again into the beguiling narrowness, that pulsates maltreating my masculinity and brings me to the brink of despair. The feelings that overflow me as I fuck Granger through hell against the hard stone wall, I can't describe with a word of the world. They are overpowering and it has happened in exactly the moment completely around me when Granger screams wildly and almost crushed me with her thighs, which she swung tightly around my waist. To dampen her own scream she bites into my shoulder just above my collarbone and behind my eyelids twitch bright flashes. In my loins a huge firework explodes as I come more violently than I have ever done and pour out throatily groaning in the unique witch in my arms. Almost all my remaining senses dwindle and I experience the probably most violent orgasm of my life trembling and wheezing and my thoughts are simply washed out of my brain by its aftermath.

The first thing I consciously perceive again is my own heartbeat and the noise of my own blood in my ears. My knees feel like pudding and I carefully put Granger down again very reluctantly, before she might really give in, but she also doesn't seem to stand very well on her legs, which she bends slightly away, but I hold her securely in my arms. I'm not ready to break away from her yet. The warmth that her body radiates is beguiling and since I am still not quite master of my senses, I allow myself once again to involve her in a kiss, because in the current state I can still plead mentally confused without having to question the fact, why I absolutely want to continue kissing Granger. Almost lovingly, our tongues play with each other and I'm honest, I could do this all night, but suddenly it's over because she interrupts our kiss and gently drives through my hair while she steps back half a step.

“I think we should see that we get dressed again", she says quietly and I just nod until I remember that she can't see me at all.

“Yeah, sure", I croak and curse myself for not sounding as confident as I hoped. God, what just happened here? I try to sort out the chaos in my brain, but of course I don't succeed, because just as hastily as Granger I start to look for my clothes on the floor, which turns out to be harder than I thought, because it really isn't easy to get dressed again in the dark, if you don't even know whose socks you are holding right now. But at some point we obviously made it. I flinch as I feel their hands on my body, groping their way up to my head and I am an idiot, because her touch again sends pleasant little flashes through my body.

“What…?”, I ask astonished, but she doesn't let herself be distracted and drives her fingers through my hair in even movements to eliminate the chaos, while she gives off an amused snort.

“I don't think you want to get out there so ruffled", she says and I agree with her quietly, but I don't think my hair is the biggest problem right now.

“Granger, they'll tear us apart", I grin now and slowly I manage to push what's happened into a distant corner of my brain. I can still deal with that later, when we have survived our housemates. I think Granger is still not sober because she's laughing again, but this time it sounds very aggressive.

“I think this is gonna be pretty funny!"

“Funny?”, I ask, dumbfounded. “Who the hell are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?" She can't be serious!  
But before I can think about it any more, the gong sounds and I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad that the game has come to such an abrupt end. There are about a thousand unsaid things in my head, but just as I am sure, that I would not want to discuss them with her here today. The little incident light is enough to recognize her face in the semi-darkness and she looks at me briefly with big, knowing eyes. I have to swallow.

“Granger… I. . . well. . . “, I start without knowing what I'm getting to say, but she briefly puts her hand on my arm and barely presses it noticeably.

“Everything's okay", she says briefly and then tightens her delicate body before she purposefully opens the door and returns to reality. Slowly I follow her and have to blink for a moment, because despite the dim party lighting in the common room of the Slytherins, it is still so much brighter than the last three quarters of an hour in the closet. I expected a lot, but not that everyone would suddenly burst into a loud roar as we left the room.  
Like carrion we are suddenly surrounded by these vultures and Theo takes over the word.

“Well, Granger, did Malfoy actually manage to kiss you? How'd you do that? And Draco, here!", He gives me a half-full bottle of fire whisky and nods at me encouragingly. “You will definitely need this now!" How right he is, but I don't think he knows, why exactly I want to take a sip of it now. Grinning, I put the bottle on my lips.  
But now Potter speaks, and I hear his words, despite the fact that he does not speak very loudly. “Hermione, I thought you'd never get out of there again! My God, I can't believe you kissed. Did you really kiss? You brought that on yourself?" Potter's eyes widen bewildered and Granger looks at me with a short grin. Judging by the reactions, none of those noticed, that the door was open for a short time and I have to swallow hard, because this sly witch, who moaned under my movements a few minutes ago, looks diabolically into my eyes for a short moment and I have no idea what that means, but she turns her gaze away and what she answers Potter now silences the others completely for a short moment.

“Harry,if you just knew!", she exclaims and throws her arms theatrically into the air. “ We really tore our clothes off and had unrestrained sex in the chamber.” All facial features derail me – it’s good that all eyes are now directed at Granger who breaks out into resounding laughter at her own words and without exception all those who have noticed this go for it. Theo, who is still standing next to me, whinnies me on the back so that I almost swallow the fire whisky I just sipped on again.

“This Granger is really one of a kind”, he laughs, and I just pant my face in bewilderment.

“Yes, she is.”

Well, they didn’t catch us and Granger should be right with her prophecy, because nobody really believes, that there was more going on in there, than just the necessary kiss to open the door again and I sit down grinning on one of the black leather sofas standing here in the room and wave thankfully as everyone gathers on the floor for another round of the game. Maybe it's also not wrong that 99 percent of those people already are drunk, because Granger and I are apparently already forgotten again.

My playfellow also snuck away with the excuse that she wants to take a break, not that she ends up in the closet with Malfoy again! I don't know if I should laugh about it or maybe be offended.

She mixes with a few other people standing around the small table, which has to serve as a temporary bar, and grabs a cup of red liquid and throws it down her throat. I watch her movements very closely and notice, that her hands tremble slightly. She may not be quite as hardened as she pretends to be all the time. Interesting. Her cheeks are still glowing and I'm deeply shocked, that I even notice that right now.

The players on the floor are distracted as there is probably a round of truth to be told, before the next pair enters the chamber and I really hope that Granger has collected all their underwear again. Since no one pays further attention to me, I get up and stalk my present Nemesis, which has gone on to stand stoically there and look into the flames in the fireplace. Through the loud music and the chatting people she does not hear me approaching her from behind and shrugs as I put my lips to her ear.

“Well, Granger, that was really interesting", I whisper to her and she relaxes a little, but I have to admit that her presence almost takes my breath away again and then she does something, that I never thought possible in life, because now she leans with her back against my upper body. I look around in panic, but still nobody notices us.

“I could say the same thing to you, Draco.” She calls me by my first name and Salazar's ass, I don't know why, but hearing it out of her mouth puts me right back in the chamber and I feel my hormones start to boil and my heart hammers hard in my chest against her shoulder.

“Damn…”, I mumble and grab her hip, following an inner reflex, to pull her towards me. She gasps in surprise and I lower my voice. “What’s happening here right now, Granger?" But apparently she doesn't know the answer this time either. It was so much easier to be confronted with her under the protection of darkness, but back in reality, her presence feels strangely surreal. But one thing is for sure, I brought my desire for her with me to the common room and I wish I could blame it on the fire whisky, but although the few sips of the hot alcohol were probably good for the nerves, I am far from pleading drunkenness.

“Do us both a favor, and just don't try to figure it out.” If she had spoken more quietly, I might not have understood her, but I heard her words. Oh, not like that, Granger. Not like that!

“What if I want to find out?" God, have I really gone crazy? What am I saying? I think I should urgently reorder my priorities, but today everything is already down the drain and if I know one thing, it is that the experience with Granger has shaken me to my foundations. Deeply shaken!  
She detaches herself from me and turns around, but looks amusedly past me and I also turn my gaze away, because just at that moment Potter has turned the bottle and it comes to a standstill, with great noise from the other players, pointing to Parkinson, who immediately groans in suffering.

“Then I would say, Malfoy. . .” Granger now draws all my attention to herself again and looks at me with sparkling eyes. “. . . that you have about 20 seconds, before Harry and Pansy disappear into the chamber.”

What? I can't quite follow her and must probably look a bit confused, because she looks at me amused, but then the knowledge about what she means, hits me in the face with a vehemence, so that I stagger back a step and now stare at her completely perplexed. I intend to slowly count to ten, but I get to exactly three, then I grab her by the hand and drag her behind me through the common room.

Strange, how my priorities have shifted. Apparently I've just rearranged them, because I'm well aware, that all the pairs of eyes are staring at us now, and even as I almost brutally push Potter out of my way and his indignant “Hey!” hits my ears, it's actually only Granger's bell-bright laughter that I'm aware of. Almost painfully we hit the wall in the small chamber and Granger looks at me amused as she reaches for the doorknob.

“Heaven or hell, Draco?", she says with a smile.

“Oh for Merlins sake… both!"


End file.
